


Secret's Out

by SlightlyObsessedwithStories



Series: Corrupted Steven Fics [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Body Horror, Corrupted Steven Universe, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 20:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlightlyObsessedwithStories/pseuds/SlightlyObsessedwithStories
Summary: Steven is missing and Connie finds him.





	Secret's Out

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based on ChromaticDreams/novantinuum corrupted Steven theory. I don’t really have much experience in writing, but here’s my attempt at it. I may be a bit obsessed with this au/theory, so expect more fics. Constructive criticism is welcomed

Everyone’s looking for Steven. The sun was about to set, but Steven was gone; even stranger was that he left his phone, car keys, and jacket in his room. They checked in every part of the beach house to find any sort of note or explanation. Even calling the diamonds to ask if he's there. The gems were worried, so they agreed to split up and try to find him.

Connie assisted in the search. She was originally there for more training with Steven and Pearl, but when she arrived she found Amethyst and Garnet searching around the temple and asked what they were looking for.

As soon as she heard that Steven was missing. She sprung into action joining Peridot and Lapis in trying to find him around Little Homeworld asking whether they've seen him.

Just as she was about to take a break in looking for Steven. Lion appeared wanting to bring Connie somewhere. The pink lion had a pleading look on his face when she saw him and there was something in his eyes that tells her that he knew where to find him.

“Steven is fine, it’s only been a few hours.“ At least that’s what Connie keeps saying whilst riding Lion. Honestly she doesn’t even know if she’s telling Lion this or herself.

She doesn’t even know where they’re headed. The desert seemed to stretch for miles and she can even feel how fast Lion’s heart is beating. He finally stops right next to a dilapidated structure. She hops down and now that she took a look at it, realized it was the area where the leg ship used to be. 

She hears a blood-curdling scream from the other side of the wall. Fearing for the worse, she runs around the wall and finds…

* * *

Steven doesn’t even notice that he wasn’t alone anymore and how could he. The only sensation he feels is the overwhelming pain and heat from his gem spreading and changing him to whatever form it wanted for him.

It started out small at first, little pink horns on the top of his head, some of his teeth were sharper, and dark blotches of pink on his skin appeared that he could easily hide.

As days gone by the changes were getting harder and harder to keep hidden, spikes started to grow from his back, two pink nubs started to grow from the side of his body, beginnings of a tail jutted out from his spine, and claws were starting to form on his hands and feet.

The first thing he saw after he looked into the mirror this morning were a pair of glowing pink diamond eyes. The color heightened by his scleras being pitch black. Next were the two new horns on the side of his face, the other three on his head being long enough that his hair wouldn’t cover them anymore. Last was the fact that he was completely pink from head to toe.

His mind was in a frenzy, excuses and lies mixing as he tries to think of a way to cover up himself. There's a part of him that just wants to break down, tell the gems everything that was happening in the past few weeks, so he could stop pretending that everything was fine when it clearly isn't.

But he could just hear the disappointment in their voices, see the disgusted look on their faces as they look at his form. His gem was glowing brighter and more erratic as the thoughts swirled around him. He managed to force himself to the warp pad and albeit a bit glitchy, warp himself somewhere on earth, away from everyone.

Now, here he is, in the middle of the desert, alongside his mom's old junk, alone and suffering, if his mind wasn't drowning in thoughts, he could've heard the sound of footsteps approaching. He's curled up in a fetal position, head throbbing, gem still glowing, and his tail thrashing around hitting sand.

  


Something's about to break and he's not sure whether it would be himself or the world around him.

  


A beacon of light shot out from his gem, bright and all consuming.

He screams, but he doesn't even hear it. A different sound filled his ears while pink light from his gem enveloped him completely. 

His limbs had turned from plantigrade to digitrade, shifting with an audible crack, toes fusing and claws lengthening as more jagged spikes appeared from his legs.

His body grew in size and length, the tiny nubs formed into two new arms, complete with a set of sharp claws. He howls in agony as his spine popped and out came more thorn like spikes while his tail stretches and grows.

He tries standing, clutching the walls for support. The sand walls crumble under the weight he's forcing on it. Slamming him to the ground with a thud.

He opens his eyes for the first time since this transformation started and he sees someone standing close to the wall. There's a feeling in his chest he can't explain when he saw them, as if he was supposed to know who that was.

His eyes were focused on them even as his head changed shape and his horns grew longer and curled. There was a persistent feeling at the back of his mind that they were important.

It didn't last long as he can feel his mind start to drift away, the pain of it all being numbed with him slowly losing consciousness. 

The last thing he saw before he lost control was a face of a very familiar human staring at him in horror.

* * *

It took a long guttural roar to remind Connie where she was. She couldn’t. Her mind doesn’t want to believe what she just saw. She remembers it <strike>him </strike>staring directly at her as she tried to comprehend what was happening. As she rode Lion, behind them the giant horned pink beast destroyed whatever’s left of the structure. In disbelief she could only shout the beast’s name, “Steven?!”


End file.
